


for when you feel tired

by 0922jy



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0922jy/pseuds/0922jy
Summary: mark comforts you during a really stressful time





	for when you feel tired

“i saw your tweet and i thought-“ mark trails off upon seeing the situation you are currently in. “i ran into your roommate and they told me you were here, so…” he quietly utters. the rustling of the plastic bags he was carrying makes you turn around and look.

only for you to groan and put your attention back towards the stack of papers on the coffee table. today, you decided to get work done in the living room–because you never really get anything done inside your room. you sat there with your legs crossed on the carpeted floor. the couch was occupied with a number of books sprawled open. post-its dangle everywhere like multicolored banners. this was the scenario mark sees the moment he went inside your apartment.

“hey,” he swiftly removes his shoes and manages to sit beside you on the floor despite the limited space it offered. “i brought your favorite snacks,” he removes them from the bag one by one. neatly placing them on the table. “and milk tea!” he excitedly tells you. “classic one with pearls, less ice, 70% sugar,” he proudly smiles to himself while setting it on top of the tissue he used as a makeshift coaster. “just the way you like it.”

you had your head tuck in-between your arms the entire time. “i can’t do this,” you feel a lump swell in your throat. “i’m so tired,” suddenly tears started to pool around your eyes. mark’s smile quickly fades the moment he hears you. he immediately puts one of his hands on top of your head, softly caressing it. when he noticed your sniffing grew louder, you feel both of his hands rake through your hair before he carefully puts your hair into a ponytail. you can’t help but break into a sob.

“hey,” he tries to call for your attention once again, “look at me.” but you ignore his pleas. mark gently lifts your head up from the table. “you’re going to get your papers wet,” he tells you–each tone laced with concern. you let him see you–your eyes sting with each blink, your nose filled with snot, your dried tear stains become wet with new ones that fall each second.

he takes pieces of tissue out from the bag he brought, delicately wiping your face from everything–especially tiredness. you watch him as he holds your chin up with one hand while the other continued to wipe your tears. you feel like crying again after watching him–his eyebrows furrowed, his lips in a pout, the hurt look on his face seeing you like this.

“i’m sorry,” you tell him in an unintended whisper, unable to find your voice. “i know i look like a mess,” you try to laugh it off while you roll your eyes–imagining how awful you must appear in front of mark right now.

“no need to say sorry,” he smiles at you a little–his eyes still busy on other parts of your face. “i’ll stay with you until you finish all of this. i promise,” he puts the tissue away before turning his attention back to you. he tucks behind your ears the strands of hair that have managed to stick onto your cheeks.

tenderly cupping your face with his warm hands, his thumbs create lazy strokes along the lines of your cheekbones. “you can do it,” he smiles softly. “it’s okay to feel tired. feeling tired doesn’t mean you can’t do it,” his gaze goes back and forth between your eyes, making sure you were listening. “but don’t tire yourself out. take little breaks between each task. you always forget that,” his smile fades into a frown. “but i’m here now to remind you every now and then, okay?” he nods his head at you, awaiting your approval. you nod your head slowly in return. “great,” the smile returns to his face. “so, is there anything i can help you with?”

“don’t you have something else you need to do, though?” it was your turn to give him a frown. he shakes his head rather eagerly and you give him a sigh–confused as to how and why he was always there for you in your worst times, wondering what you did to deserve him and the comfort he would always bring. “okay. if you really want to help,” you put your hands on top of his, removing it from your face. “you can help me proofread my papers,” you point towards the scattered papers on the table.

his eyes follow and widen in surprise but he quickly forms a smile back onto his lips. “okay,” he says without a complaint. his arms already reaching for the papers you were just about to hand him.

your eyes were strictly glued onto the screen of your laptop when you fail to notice that the cup of milk tea in your hand was already empty, you were about to get up and walk over towards the trash bin when you notice the position you were trapped in. your other hand has restricted you from being able to go elsewhere in the first place. it was snug inside the grasp of mark’s hand.

your eyes pander on the sight of mark having fallen asleep. his arm rested on top of the papers, while his head laid on its side. his mouth slightly open and his eyes shut. “you probably must be more tired than me,” you whisper softly as if he could hear–suddenly feeling guilty for somehow always making him go out of his way just for you. “thank you for being in my life,” you break into a smile. “i appreciate you so much.”

your heart rate steadies while you breathe deep, taking in the sudden calmness this evening has brought as you watched mark who was still sleeping sound. only the sound of you and mark’s breathing echoes through the walls, gradually fading blissfully into the night. finally feeling yourself gain strength–you tighten your hold on mark’s hand.


End file.
